


As Easy As Painting on a Canvas

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 100 Percent Free Range Smut, Blowjobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Face-Fucking, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Restraints, Sassy Will Graham, Sex Toys, Switch Hannibal Lecter, Switch Will Graham, prob a lot less than what's in the show tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Just another normal therapy session between Hannibal Lecter and his friend Will Graham.





	As Easy As Painting on a Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this dream about Will being tied to Hannibal's bed and then getting his throat fucked. Here is the full product of that dream.
> 
> Also, if you want to get technical this would probably be set towards the end of season 2. There aren't any spoilers for the season but that's the timeline I picture this in.

_Will sat at the small desk in his house, carefully working on the lure. This one was special, it had a purpose greater than just catching fish. He methodically wound the string along the small, brightly coloured feathers, each one slowly sealing a fate. He was unsure whose right now, but he was sure he would figure it out soon._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_He paused in his work, hand in the air pulling the string taut. He felt himself sigh before going back to his task. The person outside could wait for a few minutes longer…_

\---

Hannibal Lecter stood beside his bed, looking down at his most recent work of art. The different shades of blue and purple mixing well with smears of red and various spots of black. The colours all supported on a beautiful peach canvas. His fingers lightly brushed up the canvas, feeling all the ridges and bumps as it moves fluidly, seeking his hands' attention. He feels a small smile twitch upon his lips. He takes his hand away and waits. Will would come back to him in his own time. He always does.

\---

When Will opens his eyes the first thing he sees is a bedroom door. There has never been anything interesting about it; it was just, a door. He has never seen it as an escape, has never seen it as a trap either. It would open with time.

The first thing he feels is the soft bed sheets beneath his mouth. They have various marks in them from his teeth, his hands, another's claws; all of the changing the design from something boring and simple to elegant and worthwhile. Will takes his time “waking up" knowing the presence beside him will wait as long as he wants it to.

He stretches his legs out, the skin and hair dragging along the smooth surface. He stretches his arms as much as he can with them cuffed behind his back, which is not much. It pulls enough he can stretch his ribs as well, which feels nice after he was folded in half yesterday. A sigh falls from Will’s lips before he turns his head to the man standing beside him.

“Good morning Dr. Lecter,” he says, not bothering with first name pleasantries. He reserves that when he’s about to ruin the man’s perfect little plans in bed.

“Will, how are you feeling this morning?” Will wonders if Hannibal can feel his eye roll, or if that is just wishful thinking.

“Well, certainly better than last night,” he retorts, his voice cruel in his own way. Like he was telling a lie but doing it with a smile on his face. Will wishes he could actually smile anymore.

The man gives a considering noise, “Were you not praising my work last night, William?” Will laughs drily, no real mirth behind the noise. A smile plays on his lips that held the same amount of joy as his laugh

“Anyone can smile while fellating, Dr. Lecter,” the man of that same name moves to stand in front of Will. Will keeps track of him with his eyes, sharp and unwavering as he looks up as much as he can to Hannibal’s eyes. “Just like anyone can smile while ripping someone's spine out through their throat.” He spoke as if he was reading a menu off at a restaurant. Bored, unamused, bitchy. The man in front of him laughs. It is tiny, usually faked but never for Will.

“Is that a threat or a promise? I do hope it is a promise.” Will feels his eyes roll again, a habit he finds strange, even if he picked it up a month ago. He lays back down, spreading himself out as much as he can.

He spreads his legs out just enough that the cum on his thighs is exposed to cooler air. He lifts his hips up just enough to give the illusion that he is presenting. He will never present a single day in his life though, not on his own accord. He might just be a slab of the finest meat money can offer to Hannibal, but he has yet to start thinking that himself. He tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck; showing off all his bruises and bite marks to the man who created them. He knew Hannibal was a narcissistic man when it came to his work, so it was easy to rile him up. Will wondered if the other knew that's what he was doing.

He feels a hand press down between his shoulder blades, strangely soothing an ache he didn't know he had. He hears the small moan that comes from his closed mouth, the chuckle that follows it from the others mouth causing him to relax and tense at the same time. He feels a second hand join the first, both of them massaging his muscles. He stares at the body now completely blocking his view of the room. How rude. He doesn’t have to lean forward much to connect his lips to the cock already hardening in front of him. He presses small kisses along it where he can before letting his tongue go where his lips can’t. The man sudders in his movements along Will’s back. Will waits until the hands start working again before continuing his work. This continues until one of them gets fed up with the light touches.

It starts with Hannibal digging his fingers into one of Will’s various bruises. Will counters by nipping what he can reach of Hannibal’s cock. The fingers claw their way up to the base if Will’s neck, red marks rising on his skin. Will groaned at that before he slips the tip of Hannibal’s cock into his mouth. Eliciting a groan from Hannibal’s own lips causes Will to smile, knowing just how to break his composure. Will lets the tip of his tongue run over the slit and around the head. He feels hands tighten around his neck, Will rewards them by sliding down on as much as he can. Both pause, gauging where the other is, thinking about what the other will do. Both come to a similar conclusion without ever speaking a word.

Will loosens his jaw as Hannibal’s hands dig into his curly hair. Hannibal practically drags Will’s entire body forward so his cock is completely enveloped in Will’s mouth. Will moans as he feels the cock push just a little bit into his throat. He chokes quietly on it but able to maintain his composure. Hannibal gives him that moment before he starts moving. His hips pull away from Will’s face and lips before slowly bringing them back together. It continues like this as Hannibal gradually picks up his pace; just as Will gradually gets more vocal. Groans are pulled from him as Hannibal’s cock slams into his mouth and throat over and over. Will’s hands tighten against each other from where they are folded on his back. The distinct need to push his fingers into Hannibal’s skin, the wanting of feeling his bones crack beneath his hands as he forces the other to submit a fantasy he too often indulges in.

Will rolls his hips down into the bed, his cock grinding into the sheets. The new spark of pleasure causing his eyes to flutter closed. He continues his movements, moans turning into small whines as Hannibal’s thrusting continues relentlessly and Will’s cock begins to ache more and more. He pulls against his restraints, the need to touch himself growing more and more appealing as this went on. The man above him laughed through one of his own moans. Will feels one of Hannibal’s hands move to his cheek, his thumb caressing Will’s reddened and spit-stained lips. Hannibal slows his hips the smallest amount, Will lamenting silently for the loss as he opens his eyes to gaze up at the man.

His face holds a smile, though Will would call it mischievous more than genuine. His eyes blocked from the sunlight streaming in through the windows by his silver hair. Somehow they still managed to shine through, something that confuses Will to no end.

“You look very beautiful, Will. The daze in your eyes only accentuating their natural glory.” Will feels himself blush, even if he wishes he wouldn’t. Hannibal’s words seem to have that effect on people, that list not excluding him. The thumb that was against his lips moves on to the red spreading across Will’s face. He touches it like a man who was given the opportunity to touch an angel. Revenant, soft, kinder than that hand had touched other people’s skin. No more words are spared between the two, Hannibal’s hips picking up their speed again and Will still silently begging with his body to be touched elsewhere. The skin that wasn’t in contact seemed to itch, like it was looking for a balm that Hannibal’s palm could provide. He felt a growl rise through his chest the longer his body went untouched. Will knew Hannibal could interpret his longing and begging, and yet chose to do nothing about it.

The fingers of his right hand dug into the other, small dwells forming where his fingernails almost tore at the skin beneath them. Will’s entire being seems to relax as the hand on his cheek slowly makes its way down his back. His skin doesn’t feel tight anymore, his body finally feeling grounded in the moment. He sighs through his nose as he feels Hannibal’s hand tighten in his hair, one of the mans only tells of an orgasm. The pain lights up his mind, his head trying to pull away from it just to get more of that spark. The downright violence that picks up in Hannibal’s movements causes Will to laugh silently to himself. Hannibal always acts like a rutting animal when in his last legs of a fuck.

Will lets his body go limp, allowing Hannibal to use him in the way he wants. He strangely trusts Hannibal, which has not worked out for him before. He doesn’t think about it too much while in the bedroom though, both having a clear understanding of their actions and potential consequences while in this environment. They were predictable to each other, both having clear ideas of all the ways this could go. The surprise was in which path the other chose to take things. Will could feel the downright venomous feeling bubble up in his chest as Hannibal chose his fate. 

The man’s hips snapped forward one last time, burying himself in Will’s mouth with a moan as he came. Will glared at the disgusting feeling in his mouth. He managed to create an emotionless mask as Hannibal pulled out to admire his work. Will let him tilt his up and open his jaw to see his cum dribble down Will’s chin and pool in Will’s mouth. When he patted the side of Will’s face in an almost condescending manner, Will knew he was asking for it. Will swallowed before looking up at the other.

“Hannibal, what have I told you about cumming down my throat?” He doesn't say it in a sweet or mean way. He's back to appearing uninterested, like he’s passing on information someone can easily find themselves, and yet chooses not to. The other smiles down at him before walking over to a dresser in the room. Will follows his every movement and watches as he picks up a small key. He returns to Will, brushing a hand through his hair before moving to the side of the bed and kneeling on it.

“Believe me, Will,” the man places the key into the small lock on the cuffs binding Will’s arms, “I have not forgotten the consequences of my actions.” He unlocks the cuffs and immediately Will’s hand is at his throat, cutting off his air flow.

“I do not think it will be much of a consequence though,” Hannibal chokes out. Will grimaces at the man, squeezing the man’s neck before letting go.

“On your back, Hannibal.”

\---

Will stands, freshly showered and clothed, in front of the bedroom door. He adjusts the sleeves on his coat, preparing for the inevitable cold he will feel after he leaves Hannibal’s house. He turns back to face the bed and admires his work from a distance. The hues of purple and blue contrasting beautifully with the red welts on the pale canvas. Perfect.

“Same time again next week, Dr. Lecter?” Will smiles at the man bound to his bed, naked and breathing heavily. The other still takes the time to give Will an intelligent response as always, though.

“Of course, Will. I will see you at 6 o’clock next Tuesday. Try not to be late again.” Hannibal cuts off with a breathy moan as Will increases the intensity of the thick vibrator inside of him. Will smiles back at him, walking over to him. He runs a hand through sliver locks before placing a small kiss on his face. He returns to the dresser Hannibal had been at all those hours ago. He makes sure the vibrator is set on its highest calibration before placing the remote on the wooden surface.

“Until then, Hannibal,” Will says as he opens the door. He doesn't receive a response back that isn’t more than a whimper followed by a desperate moan. Will takes one last look at his work of art, its cock weeping cum, face flushed, and body taut as a pulled bowstring. He smirks before closing the door behind him and seeing himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember, Kudos and Comments fuel an authors motivation.
> 
> [Feel free to message me on Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Feel free to send me money too](https://ko-fi.com/E1E0CG71#)


End file.
